warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
This War of Mine/Allegiances
beginning of episode 1 TideClan • Leader - Brightstar (white she-cat with black marking on her head and shoulder, 40 moons; 7 lives) • Deputy (Placeholder) - Dappleface (beautiful calico she-cat with blue eyes, 36 moons) • Medicine Cats - Leopardheart (golden she-cat with dark stripes and amber eyes, 30 moons) • Windpaw (tuxedo tom with green eyes, 10 moons) Warriors • Rippleheart (silver tabby tom with a white chest and blue eyes, 48 moons; senior warrior) • Eagleheart (brown tabby tom with amber eyes, 42 moons; senior warrior) Apprentice, Hollypaw • Shellfur (light brown she-cat with blue eyes, 38 moons; Sandwhisker's sister) Apprentice, Honeypaw • Sandwhisker (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, 38 moons; Shellfur's sister) • Leafheart (dark brown tom with white paws, 29 moons) • Whitestorm (bulky black-and-white tom with green eyes, 26 moons) made by Snowstripe the Fierce • Fawnstep (pale brown she-cat with white paws and light green eyes, 24 moons) • Moonfur (silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes, 23 moons; Rippleheart's daughter) • Cloudfur (albino tom with a missing left eye, 20 moons) • Rooktail (black she-cat with amber eyes, 12 moons; Robinsong's sister) • Robinsong (pale grey tom with blue eyes; currently in medicine cat's den, 12 moons; Rooktail's brother) Apprentices • Blackpaw (black she-cat with amber eyes, 10 moons; Hollypaw's sister) • Hollypaw (white tom with a black hood pattern and a black tail, 10 moons; Blackpaw's brother) • Honeypaw (golden tabby she-cat with green eyes, 9 moons) Queens • Russetpool (reddish-brown she-cat with a lighter patch on her chest, 39 moons // foster mother to Eagleheart's kits) : • Littlekit (small brown tabby tom) • Pebblekit (very light grey she-cat with darker spots on her shoulders) • Whitekit (pale brown she-cat with a white chest, belly, and forepaw) all kits are two moons old FloodClan in need of warriors and a deputy, will accept queens and elders • Diverstar (black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, 40 moons; 8 lives) • Amberbreeze ( golden-brown tom with green eyes, 35 moons) • Windheart (wiry, short-furred pale brown tom with pale amber eyes and a long tail, 25 moons) made by Bramblefire3118 Warriors • Whiteclaw (orange tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes, 24 moons) made by Silverfire321 • Rippletail (sleek silver she-cat with blue eyes, 24 moons) • Splashwhisker (grey tom with a white muzzle and paws, 34 moons) Apprentices • Sweetpaw (stocky tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, 8 moons) made by Ebony Huo • Redpaw (small russet she-cat with bright blue eyes, 6 moons) made by Silverfire321 GorseClan • Leader - 'Sootstar (black tom with green eyes and some white spots, 40 moons; 8 lives) • '''Deputy '(Placeholder) '''- '''Shadowstrike (short-furred black tom with bright blue eyes, 36 moons) made by Cchen3 • '''Medicine Cat - Mothblaze (golden-brown tom with pale amber eyes, 43 moons) Warriors • Stonefur (dark grey tom with a white paw and blue eyes, 50 moons) • Lightningheart (black tom with white hindpaws, ears, and a large white splotch on his chest; 27 moons) • Whiteflower (white she-cat with green eyes, 20 moons) • Squirrelfoot (swift brown tom with a white underbelly, 20 moons) • Patchtail (white tom with small black patches, a white tail with a large black spot, and amber eyes; 30 moons) • Apprentices • Ashpaw (grey she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, 7 moons) Elders • Snowcloud (fragile, ragged yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes and a few missing teeth; 72 moons)